∀ Gundam (Manga 2)
∀ Gundam (∀(ターンエー)ガンダム Tān'ē Gandamu) is a manga adaptation of the series for children, written and illustrated by Kōichi Tokita based on the TV series ∀ Gundam. The series was serialized in Comic BomBom and ran from April 15, 1999 – March 15, 2000. The publisher Kodansha released 2 volumes in Japan. Story Several hundred years have passed since the fierce battles using Mobile Suits throughout the universe. After many wars, earthlings forgot how to make developments in their own civilization. Some humans moved to the moon. For a very, very long time, they dreamed about returning to earth. When Planet Earth regained its standard of living to that of the days of the Industrial Revolution, Dianna Soreil, the Queen of the Moon entered into negotiations with the head of Planet Earth so that the Moonrace could return. She also secretly dispatched a reconnaissance troop to check the environmental and living conditions on Planet Earth. Loran Cehack came to Earth as part of the troop. Almost drowned in a river, he was saved by two beautiful sisters, Kihel and Sochie. After the accident, he started working for a mine, owned by the father of these sisters. He soon gets used to living on Planet Earth. Two years pass and the Moonrace who are becoming impatient with the slow negotiations takes action and forcefully tries to return to Earth. Flames engulf the streets. The "Turn 'A' Gundam" appears from the White Doll Ruins and Loran finds himself riding it. He becomes the savior of Planet Earth. Loran's struggle to avoid war between the Moon and Planet Earth begins. Characters Inglessa Militia * Guin Sard Lineford * Michael Gern * Yanny Oviess * Ladderrum Kune * Miashei Kune * Joseph Yaht * Sochie Heim * Loran Cehack Luzianna Militia * Lily Borjarno * Lord Borjarno * Mallygan * Gavane Goonny * Aimes * John =Moonrace= Dianna Counter * Dianna Soreil * Harry Ord * Phil Ackman * Poe Aijee * Miran Rex * Corin Nander * Bruno * Jacop RRET Team * Cancer Kafka * Muron Muron Ghingham Fleet * Gym Ghingham * Merrybell Gadget * Sweatson Stero Agrippa Factio * Agrippa Maintainer * Meme Midgard * Teteth Halleh Civilian * Kihel Heim * Dylan Heim * Jessica * Sid Munzer * Niven Horace * Verlaine Bond * Fran Doll * Keith Laijie Mechanics Earth Militia Mobile Weapons *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam *AMX-109 Kapool *FLAT-L06D FLAT *MS-06 Borjarnon *MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Goonny Custom *NRS-P701R Godwin *OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius Vehicles and Support Units *Bull-One *Gallop *Anti-Aircraft Cannon *Willgem Moonrace Mobile Weapons *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X *G-M1F Bandit *JMA-0530 Walking Dome *MRC-F20 SUMO *TAF-M9 Eagail *MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling "WaD" *NRS-P701 Gozzo *G-838 Mahiroo *MRC-F31 (J-2126) Muttowoooo Vehicles and Support Units *Aspite *Almaiya-class *Soleil *Gendarme Gallery 51D5HW13N1L. SS500 .jpg 518Q1WQF6TL._SL500_AA300_.jpg turn a manga tokita vol 1.jpg|Kodansha Edition turn a manga tokita vol 2.jpg|Kodansha Edition Turn A Gundam Tokita Loran.jpg Turn A Gundam Tokita white doll.jpg Turn A Gundam Tokita Kapools.jpg Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Black History.png|Black History Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Black History1.png|Black History Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Kihel and Dianna.png|Dianna Soreil and Kihel Heim Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita turn a vs Corin Nander.png|Corin Nander attacks SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita turn a vs fake turn a.png|SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam vs FLAT-L06D FLAT Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita washing scene.png|Dianna Soreil washing clothes Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita washing scene2.png|Dianna Soreil washing clothes Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita turn x and bandits.png|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X and G-M1F Bandit Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita.png|SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita2.png|SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Corin Nander Gundam Aesculapius.png|Corin Nander on OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius Turn A Gundam Manga Tokita Turn A vs Turn X Final.png|Final Confrontation between SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam and CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Trivia *Muron Muron, Cancer Kafka and Corin Nander are shown alive in the end. Not being KIA or MIA as shown in the anime. Editions *ISBN 978-4-06-372107-2 *ISBN 978-4-06-372114-0 External Links *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product/top.php/1234594122 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/turnatokita.htm Category:Manga